


You Complete Me

by ChibiJudai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiJudai/pseuds/ChibiJudai
Summary: Fujiki Yusaku seemed fairly happy, but the truth was, he wasn't. He thought nothing could ever fill the hole in his heart that the Hanoi Project created.That was, until he met Him.And suddenly, his dark, dreary world become bright, and full of hope and love.





	You Complete Me

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent bullshit concept that's been in my head for the past couple days. I'm no good at writing so please bear with me.

Darkness. That's all he ever saw when he closed his eyes.

No light at all. No dreams. Only horrible nightmares.

Fujiki Yusaku was stuck in a dreary existance.

The Hanoi Project created a hole in his heart that wasn't easily fixed.

He tried everything. Therapy, Meditation, anything that could possibly heal his heart.

But none of it helped. The darkness ate away at his thoughts, creating horrible images everytime he closed his eyes. 

Even after he decided to fight the Knights Of Hanoi, and slowly found answers; finding SOL's database, learning the name of the Mastermind behind the project, learning he was _dead_ ; he still couldn't shake the darkness that haunted him.

It all seemed hopeless.

\--------------->

"Class, we've got a new transfer student in today!" The teacher exclaimed. Yusaku groaned. A transfer student? During this time of year? _Please._

But when he finally lifted his head to get a look at the new guy, he found himself not being able to look away. "Nice to meet you all. My name is Kogami Rev. I hope the rest of the year is exciting!" A big smile, and a bow. Yusaku's face flushed. This guy was handsome. Like, _really_ handsome. And other than that, Yusaku felt a strange aching warmth in his heart. There was something about him, maybe. Just maybe...

Wait. He said his family name was Kogami. 

_NO._

Yusaku had an internal freak out for the rest of class, and when the bell rang, he immediately got out of his seat, and turned around only to meet bright golden eyes.

"You're Fujiki Yusaku-kun, right? It's nice to meet you!" The new kid held out his hand, intending for Yusaku to shake it. Yusaku hesitated, but eventually put his hand on top of the other's. As soon as contact was made, Yusaku felt that warm, aching feeling again.

Rev insisted on walking him home, obviously wanting to make friends. Yusaku didn't mind it. After all, he wanted to find out if this kid was actually related to Kogami Kiyoshi, the man who masterminded the Hanoi Project and ruined his life.

A few weeks pass, and Yusaku felt lighter. It doesn't matter that this boy _was_ Dr. Kogami's son. He made Yusaku feel _alive._

Yusaku was feeling something that he never thought he'd ever feel. _LOVE._ Rev was the light of his life, everyday he swept Yusaku off his feet like it was nothing. 

Rev was his happiness. 

But one day Rev revealed something that almost broke that happiness. 

"Hey, Yusaku. Can we talk?" "Yea. What's up?" Rev grabbed Yusaku's hands in his own, and let out a sigh. "What I'm about to tell you, is a secret. You can never tell anyone, OK?" Yusaku was confused, but he nodded. Something...somthing about this didn't feel right. 

Another sigh, and a couple seconds of silence. "I..... there's a reason why you can't get in touch with me most nights. I'm....." A pause, and then suddenly, "I'mTheLeaderOfTheKnightsOfHanoi." He closed his eyes and turned away, probably expecting to be yelled at or smacked. Or both. 

But instead, when he looked back, Yusaku was crying. Yusaku. Crying. His hands over his mouth and his eyes wide. It was then, that Rev saw a detail about Yusaku that he never noticed before. 

_His Duel Disk._

It looked exactly like Playmaker's. 

It was at this point that Rev realized the huge mistake he just made. What he just did to their relationship. Yusaku will never trust him again. Rev got up, and walked away, but before he could get 10 feet, he felt arms wrap around his waist. _Yusaku._

"Don't go. We... we can make this work. Please." His voice started cracking. "If you leave, I'll just go back to how I was before. Empty. Nothing. You....." A pause. Rev turned around and, grabbing Yusaku's hands and bringing them up between them, he entangled their fingers. "You... You...." He was sobbing now. Rev laughed. He knew how to stop it. 

Time seemed to stop as their lips met. Yusaku's sobbing slowly halted, and he leaned into the kiss. The warm ache he felt when they first met returned. Who knew that those deep gold eyes he once held suspicion for would be what helped him heal? 

They pulled away, and time resumed. Yusaku smiled, and brushing away the reminder of his tears, he finally got out what he was tying to say.

"You Complete Me."


End file.
